


Werewolves, Witches and Weddings

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Amnesiac Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Meddling Witches, Rebuilt Hale House, Temporary Amnesia, Witches Are Messing Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches rock up into town on the day of Derek and Stiles' wedding. No biggy. That is until they cast a spell onto Derek and it seems they are all back to square 1. Not to mention the wedding is fast approaching.</p><p>Prompt:<br/>"You should do one with werewolves or witches next"<br/>- Viet_joker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves, Witches and Weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viet_joker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/gifts).



> Hi :)  
> A little one shot per request.  
> Viet_joker wanted something with witches or werewolves.  
> I couldn't decide, so I sort of did both!  
> ENJOY XO

It was quiet for a few months now. So Derek and Stiles decided it was a better time than ever to finally tie the knot. If they weren’t so destined to be together, many would think the huge witch problem on their wedding day was a curse. Or more simply the universe telling the pair not to get married.

It should have phased Stiles and Derek more than it did. Instead Derek shrugged, gave Stiles a firm kiss on his forehead and transformed into beta form with Scott and Isaac, in search of these witches. He gave Stiles a promise he will be back for the wedding. How Derek saw it, faster he solves this problem, the faster he gets to call Stiles his husband. Even then, he wasn’t fussed. Marriage was just a sheet of paper, but it meant a lot to Stiles, so he agreed.

Stiles took the route of being frustrated. Not at the witches, that just came with the territory of living in a supernatural town. He couldn’t exactly complain about the stupid timing or what not, considering he was marrying a werewolf. But he was a little annoyed, because he just wanted to get it over with and cuddle with Derek. He really didn’t understand why marriage was so important to Derek.

Within the hour, Stiles and the girls heard word from Scott. They found the witches, and they were technically gone, but they had a slight set back.

“Set back?” Stiles asked, he voice going up an octave. He could imagine Scott wincing at the high pitch of Stiles’ voice. Not to mention the usual loudness of it against Scott's sensitive ears.

“Yeah... we have a slight problem” Isaac pitched in.

“Well fix it, in 3 hours people will be coming in for this wedding” Stiles could hear Isaac and Scott whispering incoherently in the background, then he heard Scott speak again.

“That might be a little hard.... perhaps see if you can cancel?” OH NO! Stiles just hung up with last words of: “fix it... quick”

Turns out the witches had cast a spell on Derek.

Not just any kind of spell either. An Amnesia spell. Just Stiles’ luck.

When Scott brought Derek back to their apartment he was unconscious. Scott and Isaac left him lying on the couch, then left again in search of the witches. While Allison and Lydia left to go see if they can push back the wedding.

The sun streamed in through the window, radiated a hue onto his skin; Derek groggily got back to consciousness, and Stiles felt himself relax as relief washed over him. With a huff, Derek looked at Stiles, and pulled a face of disgust.

“Really? They left a child to babysit me?” Derek spat out bitterly. Scott had warned Stiles that Derek might not recognise him. But this. This was torture. Stiles looked at his fiancé with saddened eyes. The love of his life, his mate hated him. Again. The pair had gotten so far from the first time they met. They won and lost a lot of battles, saved each other repeatedly, to get to this perfect place.

But the stupid witches ripped that away from them, from him. And 3 hours before their wedding. In a fit of anger Stiles begun to yell.

“Oh get over yourself you pretentious asshole. I could have left you here alone and unconscious for any supernatural creature to attack you.” Derek does not look impressed by Stiles. He looked him up and down, and Stiles still saw no recognition in his eyes.

“And what good are you?” Derek finally asked. Stiles was shocked, eyes wide and mouth gape. He then collected himself and formed a glowing white ball in the palm of his hands. This time Derek was the shocked one.

“A witch. Impressive for someone so young” Derek sounded bored when he spoke. He had gotten up and wondered around, trying to familiarise himself with what Stiles assumed, Scott told Derek was his place. He sniffed around, some smells making him smile, others made him scrunch up his face. Stiles was memerorised, watching the the man he loved. derek physically didn't look any different to when he left this morning.

“How old exactly do you think I am?” Stiles needed to know what he was working with. “How old are you?” Not even with a look back at Stiles, Derek spoke evenly.

“17 at most, and I am 26” That made Stiles gasp. They were back to the start. A whole 10 years lost in the span of a hour or so. Plus Stiles does not look seventeen anymore.... He grew his hair out, got broader and lost the last of his chub.

The pack returned a hour later, with nothing to show for it. With a sigh Stiles called his family and friends to cancel the wedding. Then he proceeded to call Derek’s side telling the supernatural ones the witch situation, where they promised to keep an ear out, the others, the humans colleagues and friends, Stiles just said it was a case of “cold feet”.

Plopping back against the cough, Derek returned from a shower and looked at Stiles. He had questions in his eyes, so Stiles gestured for him to just ask.

“Who’s wedding was it mean to be?” Derek’s voice was soft, but the unfamiliarity was still there. Derek took a seat next to Stiles, towel around his neck and hair still slightly dripping. Derek was beautiful like this, especially with the sun streaming in. With a huge sigh Stiles answered.

“Ours” With that said out in the open, Stiles got up and mumbled he is going to go shower. He didn’t look at Derek’s reaction, he couldn’t. If it was filled with disgust again, he thinks he would breakdown.

20 minutes later, with the bathroom fogged up with steam, Stiles got out and wiped the mirror. He almost had a heart attack seeing Derek just standing there behind him. Turning around quickly, he begun to stare. Derek obviously was becoming uncomfortable at Stiles’ nudeness. With a huff Stiles just stated the obvious.

“Get over yourself, it is nothing you have not seem already” Derek’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink, before he mumbled something about the pack have found the witches. Stiles dressed in a hurry then walked into the living room. Derek, Isaac and Scott were sitting on the couch with 2 witches. Derek in the centre, forming a symmetric pattern.

Stiles just stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to speak. It ended up being Lydia.

“Are you going to reverse the spell?” The witches looked at each other, then at the pack and laughed.

“Oh deary, it was only a little trick, true loves’ kiss would fix that spell” Everyone in the room looked at Stiles then. He struggled and stalked towards Derek. Derek looked increasingly uncomfortable by the idea.

“I can’t...” Stile froze; centimetres away from his lips, then leaned back again. Derek got up off the couch and while running his hands into his hair, he walked out the door. Everyone in the room were stunned. The Witches looking guilty now.

“Oops” they said collectively. Oops indeed.

The pack decided that someone should stay with the witches, while they split up and searched for Derek. Stiles gave instructions of all the places he could be, but kept the most likely for himself. That is how he found himself driving to the Hale House. Now fully rebuilt and renovated.

Stiles found Derek sitting there, on a tree stump looking onto the house. He must have heard Stiles approaching because when Stiles was a few meters away Derek spoke in a clear tone.

“It is beautiful, the last memory of this place I have it of it in ashes” Stiles nodded, but realised Derek couldn’t see considering he has his back to Stiles.

“Yeah... it took months for our pack to rebuild it, rebuild it for us. You know wedding present” Derek spun around then, with this brightness in his eyes. Stiles just looked at him with love and all of a sudden, Derek was stomping towards Stiles.

Before he could prepare himself, Derek’s lips were on Stiles’. The warmth burned throughout Stiles’ body, as he gripped onto Derek. Derek in return placed his hand on Stiles’ hip and sort of inhaled the feeling of Stiles. It felt too right.

When they pulled apart, Stiles looked into those sparking green eyes, and saw recognition. Derek, his Derek was staring back at Stiles. But he then looked at their surroundings and got confused.

“Why are we at the Hale House?”

“Hale-Stilinski House, you mean” Derek gave a small laugh and nodded. Stiles in turn answered his question by telling the story of their adventures.

“I am sorry you didn’t get your wedding, I know how much it meant to you” Derek proclaimed. Stiles made a weird face in response.

“Wait what? I thought we were getting married because it means a lot to you” Derek shook his head. They looked at each other for a few moments and then burst into laughter.

That afternoon they just went to town hall and signed a marriage certificate, with their family and closest friends. Their pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? A suggestion?  
> Send it my way!!
> 
> You can find me also @  
> www.thetimewondow.tumblr.com


End file.
